militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alexander Murray, 8th Earl of Dunmore
|serviceyears= 1892–1907 1914–1918 |rank=Major |branch= British Army |commands=31st Battalion, Imperial Yeomanry |unit=16th Lancers (The Queen's) |battles=Mahdist War Tirah Campaign Malakand Frontier War Second Boer War World War I |awards= Victoria Cross Distinguished Service Order Member of the Royal Victorian Order }} Alexander Edward Murray, 8th Earl of Dunmore VC, DSO, MVO, DL (22 April 1872 – 29 January 1962), more commonly known by the courtesy title Viscount Fincastle, which he bore until 1907, was a British soldier and politician. Early life and colonial military career Murray was born on 22 April 1872 to Charles Murray, 7th Earl of Dunmore and Lady Gertrude Coke, immediately taking the courtesy title of Viscount Fincastle. His grandparents included Alexander Murray, 6th Earl of Dunmore, Lady Catherine Herbert, Thomas Coke, 2nd Earl of Leicester, and Lady Juliana Whitbread. His paternal great-grandmother being the Russian noblewoman Countess Catherine Woronzoff (or Vorontsova), daughter of the Russian ambassador to St James's, Semyon Romanovich Vorontsov. He was educated privately and at Eton before joining the army. On 30 May 1892, Murray was commissioned into the 16th Lancers and sent to India. Murray was aide-de-camp to Victor Bruce, 9th Earl of Elgin, Governor-General of India from 1895 to 1897. In 1896, he accompanied the Dongola Expedition to the Sudan and saw action in the Mahdist War. Victoria Cross In 1897, aged 26, while a lieutenant in the 16th Lancers, Murray returned to India also acting as a war correspondent for The Times. On 17 August 1897 at Nawa Kili, Upper Swat, British India, Lieutenant Murray with two other officers (Robert Bellew Adams and Hector Lachlan Stewart MacLean) and five men of the Guides, went under a heavy and close fire, to the rescue of a lieutenant of the Lancashire Fusiliers who was lying disabled by a bullet wound and surrounded by enemy swordsmen. While the wounded officer was being brought under cover, he was killed by a bullet. One of the officers of the rescue party was mortally wounded and four horses were shot. The message sent to their superiors read: Murray received the Victoria Cross for his actions, becoming the only journalist to be so honoured. Later political and military career Murray's account of his colonial service was published in 1898. In 1899, Murray was posted to South Africa as aide-de-camp to General Sir H. C. Chermside in South Africa. He fought in the Second Boer War and was present at the Relief of Kimberley. In 1902, he raised and commanded Fincastle's Horse (31st Imperial Yeomanry), and earned a Mention in Despatches. In 1906, Murray was awarded the Royal Victorian Order for services to the Prince of Wales, in connection with the marriage of King Alfonso of Spain. When in February 1907 Murray's father died, he succeeded to the family titles, becoming the ninth earl, and resigned his commission to look after the family's considerable estates. He returned to active duty in 1914 with the outbreak of World War I, serving as a staff officer on the Western Front. He was awarded the Distinguished Service Order during the Battle of the Somme, was Mentioned in Despatches four times and wounded twice. Between the wars, Murray held political office, serving as a government whip in the House of Lords; first, as Captain of the Honourable Corps of Gentlemen-at-Arms in 1924; and then as a Lord-in-Waiting from 1930 to 1936. He also held the ceremonial role of Deputy Lieutenant of Inverness-shire. Personal life On 5 January 1904, he married Lucinda Dorothea Kemble, daughter of Colonel Horace William Kemble. They had three children: *Lady Marjorie Hilda Murray (b. 1904) *Edward David Murray, Viscount Fincastle (1908–1940) *Lady Mary Elizabeth Murray (b. 1913) He died in London on 29 January 1962. Bibliography * Fincastle VC, Viscount; Eliott-Lockhart, Percy Clare. Methuen. 1898 A Frontier Campaign: A Narrative of the Operations of the Malakand and Buner Field Forces, 1897–1898. Barnsley: Naval & Military Press, 2005. ISBN 978-1-84574-256-0 References Further reading * Wilkins, Philip Aveling, [http://books.google.com/books?id=O-87AAAAMAAJ&pg=PA294 The history of the Victoria Cross], A. Constable, 1904 *Monuments to Courage (David Harvey, 1999) *The Register of the Victoria Cross (This England, 1997) *Scotland's Forgotten Valour (Graham Ross, 1995) External links * *Location of grave and VC medal (Golders Green) Category:1872 births Category:1962 deaths Category:British recipients of the Victoria Cross Category:Companions of the Distinguished Service Order Category:British military personnel of the Tirah Campaign Category:Members of the Royal Victorian Order Category:16th The Queen's Lancers officers Category:Earls of Dunmore Category:British military personnel of the Malakand Frontier War Category:British Army personnel of the Mahdist War Category:British Army personnel of World War I Category:Imperial Yeomanry officers Category:People from Marylebone Category:Members of London County Council Category:Honourable Corps of Gentlemen at Arms Category:Deputy Lieutenants of Inverness-shire Alexander Category:British people of Russian descent Category:British war correspondents Category:British Army recipients of the Victoria Cross